


L’audacia di Tezuka

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: In quell’istante, Atobe, era rimasto completamente spiazzato da tutta quell’audacia





	L’audacia di Tezuka

In quell’istante, Atobe, era rimasto completamente spiazzato da tutta quell’audacia: Tezuka lo stava baciando, ma non erano i soliti che gli riservava, tutt’altro, erano così passionali che quasi non riusciva a concepirlo.  
La cosa che trovò più sbalorditiva, fu il modo voglioso con cui l’altro gli sbottonò i Jeans che non mascherò affatto la sua impazienza.  
Il ragazzo si mise comodo adagiandosi sul divano per attendere solo la prossima mossa del vecchio rivale, che, a un suo sguardo veloce, non l’avrebbe fatto di certo tardare.  
Infatti, la sua mano, gli afferrò l’intimità e, in un solo istante, Atobe finì con l’abbandonarsi al piacere.  
Cosa doveva dire? Alla fine aveva finito col perdersi completamente di fronte all’audacia mostrata d Tezuka.  
Si sarebbe ripetuto? Questo Atobe non poteva dirlo ma di certo sperava con tutto sé stesso che quella fosse la prima e non l’ultima volta, ma che ci sarebbero potuti essere in futuro altri istanti come quello che li avrebbero fatti avvicinare e rendere più intimi che mai.


End file.
